Ukrainian SSRball
Communist Republic|language = Ukrainian Russian|capital = Kharkivball (former) Kievball|religion = Atheismball Orthodoxyball|friends = Soviet Unionball Chinaball People's Republic of Polandball Czechoslovakiaball Cubaball East Germanyball|enemies = Alter Ego NATOball USAball UKball Franceball Turkeyball Israelcube West Germanyball Naziball|founded = 1919|successor = Ukraineball|ended = 1991|intospace = Yes.|status = Collapsed, but might return.|caption = Communism is the way to go! Remove capitalism!|affiliation = Soviet Unionball|predecessor = Galiciaball (under Austria-Hungaryball)|nativename = Українська РСР/ Украинская ССР|bork = Cheeki Breeki|food = Tourist's Delight, Vodka "Cossacks", Kolbasa, Borsch, Vareniki, Salo, Halushki, Soft Bread|likes = His comrades, his AK-47, his food, peace|hates = Extreme nationalism, capitalism|notes = Am need to help my son!}} Ukrainian SSRBall was a Soviet Socialist Republicball in Eastern Europe. History In 1917, Russian Empireball was overthrown by Sovietball. In 1941, he fled to Moscowball to escape Nazi Germanyball In 1942, Soviet Unionball gave guns to his sons including Ukrainian SSRball to fight Nazi Germanyball. In 1986, the Chernobylball disaster happened spewing lots of radioactivity over Belarus. In 1991, Ukrainian SSRball disappeared and Sovietball died. Relations Comrades/Товариші * Russian SFSRball - Comrade and a very good friend. * Byelorussian SSRball - Am so sorry for that incident in Chernobyl! Please forgib me, comrade! * Lithuanian SSRball - Yuo should be grateful, really. * Latvian SSRball - What is wrong? Why would yuo even help that nazi freak! But yuo hab very nice places! * Estonian SSRball - Okies, okies, yuo can into nordic, okies, calm down. * Kazakh SSRbrick - You're the best! You are my good friend! * Moldavian SSRball - Another great friend. * Uzbek SSRball - He is so good that he also helped me in the WW2! * Tajik SSRball - Just like Uzbekistan. * Turkmen SSRball - Just like both Uzbekistan and Tajikistan. * Kirghiz SSRball - Just like Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. * Georgian SSRball - I will never forget 1930-1933... But I will forgib yuo... * Armenian SSRball - Хахаха! Yuor wine sure is of something! * Azerbaijan SSRball - Yuor factories are pretty good, comrade, keep it up! * East Germanyball - So... Do yuo like communism? * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - Yuo hab a really good beer! * PR Polandball - Come on, Польща! It is not that bad! Yuo can still visit Lviv and Volyn-... Am sorry, am was too late... * Chinaball - Thank yuo for supplies! * Cubaball - Хахаха! Now we are much closer to that cheeseburger! Enemies/Вороги * USAball - Filthy capitalist! * NATOball - Yuo think am scared of yuo!? Я НІКОЛИ НЕ БУДУ БОЯТИСЯ ТЕБЕ, АМЕРИКАНСЬКА СОБАКО! ЯКЩО ТИ НАПАДЕШ НА МЕНЕ, Я ПОКЛИЧУ СВОЇХ ДРУЖБАНІВ І ТИ ЗДОХНЕШ НАХЕР! * Israelcube - What do yuo have against us!? We helped yuo! * Tea Drinker - China has better tea! * [[Nazi Germanyball|''LOSER]]' - ''ХАХАХАХАХА, 1945 WAS THE BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! REMOVE NATIONALISM! ''ТИ НАВІТЬ НЕ РОЗУМІЕШ ЯК ЦЕ БУЛО ПРИЄМНО ВИБИТИ З ТЕБЕ УСЮ ДУРЬ, ФАШИСТСЬКА ТИ КУРВО!' * West Germanyball - Well, at least yuo are not yuor father. * LOSER'S PUPPET ''- DO YUO KNOW HOW I ENJOYED OF KICKINGS YUOR ASS IN 1943!? WISH I COULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN! ''ПИЗДАТА В ТЕБЕ СПРОБА БУЛА ПРИЄДНАТИСЯ ДО ФАШИСТІВ, ДУМАВ, ЩО ВОНИ ТОБІ ДОПОМОЖУТЬ ОТРИМАТИ НЕЗАЛЕЖНІСТЬ!? ХУЙ ТОБІ, А НЕ НЕЗАЛЕЖНІСТЬ! '' Gallery SBB_1.png|Byelorussian SSRball still can't get over the atrocities of the Chernobyl disaster Third Reichtangle1.png|Third Reichtangle anschlussing other balls. Includes upset Russian SFSRball, his father Soviet Unionball and UKball looking after his nephews who have joined Free Franceball. XgCL7j0.png 0przlxtncjqy.png Category:Ukraine Category:Communism Category:USSR Category:Soviet Category:Communist Category:Burger Removers Category:Europe Category:Kebab Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Ukraineball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Sickle and Hammer Category:European Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Heroic